


Jealousy

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Don't take it seriously, F/M, this is so romcom it's embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya felt ridiculous, but the great affection Gendry gave Nymeria made her feel like the green eyed monster would take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is embarrassing. But try to enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Moving in with Gendry was probably one of the best decisions ever. His apartment was so comfortable and Arya was so used to it, it felt more like a home than the dorms would ever. They knew each other for years, so that was another pro. And she could bring Nymeria in, which of course she wasn’t allowed to in the dorms. Everything looked great in the beginning. Except there were downsides. Two big ones if she had to be precise.

The first would be Gendry. Or better said her feelings for Gendry. She’d lie if she said she didn’t have a crush on him. Like it was normal, right? He was her best friend. It was normal to like your best friend very much right? And it was normal to admit your best friend had a face sculpted by Gods and washboard abs. Right? Okay maybe her thoughts were a tiny little bit too improper at times. But still. Friends.

The other problem was Nymeria. Yes, Nymeria. Her precious child was trying to steal her soul-friend from her. Imagine!

It started so innocently. Nymeria knew Gendry from that one time when Arya brought him along for Christmas. She sniffed him, she liked him. That was it. But her dog seemed much more fond of him now. Arya was happy, at first. Her precious Nymeria and her beloved Gendry were getting along. How wonderful!

Not!

No, it wasn’t wonderful anymore. Not when Nymeria was after her man...friend manfriend's ass. Which, by the way, it’s very lovely.

At first, it was a flower. They were walking Nymeria in the park and the dog decided to steal a flower and give it to Gendry. Then she got up on two feet, put her front paws on his shoulders and licked his face. It amused Arya then. Well, not anymore.

The next odd thing Arya noticed was how much Nymeria seemed to be very sentimental and touchy feely with Gendry. When he was watching TV Nymeria jumped on the couch and rested her head in his lap. That was Arya’s place! She felt a little annoyed and not as content with simply sitting on the couch. Gendry's lap made her feel content.

And once when she finished some papers late and went to bed she found Gendry hugging Nymeria tightly as the dog slept in Arya’s spot. 

But the last drop was when Gendry came out of the shower, dripping wet and with only a towel wrapped around his middle. Nymeria jumped on him and started licking his face and neck making him laugh, pet and hug her. Arya’s jaw dropped on the floor then. She wanted to be the one on top of dripping wet almost naked Gendry getting to kiss him.

 

It was too much. These were very serious matters that needed to be solved. That’s why Arya brought Nymeria in a conference. They were in the bedroom, Nymeria on the bed, sitting on her haunches and Arya in front of her.

“Nymeria, you know mommy loves you very much, right?” Arya questioned looking in the wolf’s golden eyes. Nymeria barked happily.

Arya nodded and took a deep breath. How the hell was she supposed to tell Nymeria she was better at flirting than Arya?

“Then, Nymeria, listen. You are my baby, my child.” Arya said petting her head.”But this behaviour has to stop. You can't continue flirting with your future step dad like that, it’s not healthy.”

“Future step dad?” 

Arya jumped and put her hands over her mouth to stop her scream. Gendry was behind her, leaning in the doorframe with a one thousand dollar smile.

“Was that an indirect way to say you want to marry me?”

“No?” Arya said, unsure, taking her hands off her mouth.

“No?” Gendry’s smile only grew wider if that was even possible.”Are you sure?”

“I was just having a mother-daughter chat with Nymeria. She is too young to start flirting and charming males.”

Gendry burst out laughing.

“Flirting and charming males? She’s a dog, Arya.”

“Well, it seems to work just fine!” Arya snapped, turning her back to him and cross her arms.

Gendry came to her and took her face into his hands, making her face him.

“Arya are you jealous on Nymeria?”

“No.” she said without even trying to sound convincing.

“Arya, she’s a dog. But she is, how you put it, your child. Have you thought maybe she tried to tell you something?”

“Tell me something?” Arya looked at Nymeria who seemed to enjoy her and Gendry’s chat given she seemed very happy.”Like what?”

Gendry sighed and then did one thing Arya didn’t expect him to do in one thousand years. He kissed her.

Nymeria jumped off and left the room, letting her mistress and her mate make better use of the bed. She smirked as much as a wolf could.


End file.
